Juliet Starling/Alternate Costumes
Alternate Costumes 'Juliet's Room' There are other outfits that can be unlocked by purchasing them in-game at a Chop2Shop.zom market stand and selected by going through the closet in Juliet's room at her house. ::: Name - Description Upon Purchase *Sexy American Casual - For special occasions, Juliet pulls out her halter top and Daisy Dukes. *American Cheerleader Costume - A cheer outfit that would make the founding fathers proud... and aroused. *Purple Pride Uniform - A new take on the San Romero cheerleader outfit. Slightly more subdued. *Date Night Costume - The skirt is just the right length to keep him interested. *Bunny Costume - Dress Juliet up like her favorite stuffed rabbit. Cuter than a button! *Crash Helmet - For the girl that want safety along with sexiness. *Cordelia's Costume - Get fashion in your sights, then snipe it in the face. Denim with leather accents. *Rosalind's Costume - A bit of party girl mixed with punk sets this ensemble off. *Dad's Costume - Look like a veteran zombie hunter and a rock and roll legend with these duds. *Mom's Costume - Juliet's mom's threads are sexy no matter who wears them. *Busujima Saeko Costume - Sexy schoolgirl outfit with a zombie-hunting twist. Popular in Japan. *Haruna Costume - Pink, frilly outfit with an old-world taste. Cute AND sexy. *Shiro Costume - Form fitting yet breathable. A girl's gotta be in shape to pull this clingy outfit off. *Manyuu Chifusa Costume - All the buxom samurai girls love to be seen in this warrior attire. *Miyamoto Rei Costume - A slightly conservative school outfit that still shows a bit of skin. *Striped Bikini - Here comes Summer! A very cute, sexy and colorful bikini. *Sexy Seashell Bikini - This extremely rare item doesn't leave much to the imagination. *Japanese Maid Costume - Juliet tries Akihabara fashion in this Japanese maid outfit with knee highs and frilled skirt. *Sexy Rider Suit - Fits Juliet in all the right places. Possibly painted on. 'Japanese Version' In the Japanese version, there are DLC costumes for Juliet that are based on various anime, mainly horror-themed ones such as High School of the Dead and Deadman Wonderland. All costumes included in the Japanese version as DLC are available in the regular Warner Bros. release upon beating the game. They are unlocked for purchase at Chop2Shop.zom after beating the game once on any difficulty. Anime Outfits *Shiro cosplay ("Deadman Wonderland" (Deddoman Wandārando)) *Chifusa Manyū cosplay (Manyū Hiken-chō ("Magical Breasts Secret Sword Scroll")) *Rei Miyamoto cosplay ("Highschool of the Dead" (Gakuen Mokushiroku Haisukūru obu za Deddo)) *Saeko Busujima cosplay ("Highschool of the Dead" (Gakuen Mokushiroku Haisukūru obu za Deddo)) *Haruna cosplay (Kore wa Zombie Desu ka? ("Is This a Zombie?")) Pre-Order Bonus DLCs (North American Version Only) These were the pre-order bonus costumes for Juliet under their corresponding store. 'Amazon.com Pre-Order Bonuses' *"Rockabilly outfit" (refered to as "Pin-Up" in-game and inspired by Pin-Up Model Bettie Page) *Goth Girl outfit 'Best Buy Pre-Order Bonuses' *Foxy Funk outfit *Goth Girl outfit 'GameStop Pre-Order Bonuses' GameStop's offerings are very "Rule 63". *Little Jimmy Urine costume (frontman for Mindless Self Indulgence) *Ash Williams costume (Evil Dead) 'Alternate Skins Gallery' Basic Skins Juliet Original Outfit.jpg|(default) San Romero Knights Cheerleader outfit JulietPurplePride.jpg|SRHS "Purple Pride" Cheerleader outfit American Cheerleader costume.jpg|American Cheerleader outfit American Casual 03 Juliet Lollipop Chainsaw.png|American Casual Advanced Skins 33.jpg|Juliet Starling's alternate costumes Lollipop_Chainsaw_Skins_Chifusa_Manyū_cosplay_(Manyū_Hiken-chō).jpg|Chifusa Manyū cosplay Lollipop_Chainsaw_Skins_Haruna_cosplay_(Is_This_a_Zombie).jpg|Haruna cosplay Lollipop_Chainsaw_Skins_Shiro_cosplay_(Deadman_Wonderland).jpg|Shiro cosplay Lollipop_Chainsaw_Skins_Bikini_Babe_-_Shell_Bikini.jpg|Bikini Babe - Shell Bikini Lollipop Chainsaw Skins Bikini Babe - Multi-Border Bikini.jpg|Bikini Babe - Multi Border Bikini Lollipop Chainsaw Skins Rei Miyamoto cosplay (Highschool of the Dead).jpg|Rei Miyamoto cosplay Lollipop_Chainsaw_Skins_Saeko_Busujima_cosplay_(Highschool_of_the_Dead).jpg|Saeko Busujima cosplay Lollipop_Chainsaw_Skins_PS3_DLC_Cutie_Waitress.jpg|Cutie Waitress outfit Lollipop_Chainsaw_Skins_Xbox_360_DLC_Sexy_Rider.jpg|Sexy Rider outfit Lollipop_Chainsaw_Skins_Bunny_Rabbit_Plushie_Suit_02.jpg|Bunny Rabbit Plushie Suit Lollipop_Chainsaw_Skins_Bunny_Rabbit_Plushie_Suit_01.jpg|Bunny Rabbit Plushie Suit lollipop-date girl skin.jpg|Juliet Date Night skin Juliets alt family outfits.jpg|Juliet Starling Family Skins DLC Skins (USA) Ash Williams costume.jpg|Juliet in Ash Williams Cosplay (Evil Dead series) Fairy Outfit.jpg|"Little Jimmy Urine" fairy outfit Goth Girl.png|Goth Girl outfit Foxy Funk.jpg|Foxy Funk outfit Rockabilly Outfit.jpg|Rockabilly / Pinup Girl outfit DLC costumes.jpg|all DLC Skins Evil Dead.jpg|"Ash Williams" Fairy Skin pre-order.jpg|"Little Jimmy Urine" Goth Girl skin.jpg|"Goth Girl" Foxy Funk Pre-order skin.jpg|"Foxy Funk" Rockabilly skin.jpg|"Rockabilly" Trivia *Jessica Nigri, the official cosplayer for Lollipop Chainsaw, was asked to change or leave PAX East for wearing the "Sexy Rider" outfit. It was deemed inappropriate for the convention. *The "Foxy Funk" outfit resembles Foxxy Cleopatra from Austin Powers in: Goldmember. *Many of the unlockable costumes you see in the game were designed by anime High School of the Dead artist-Shouji Satou. *In the outfits that have skirts/dresses it is notable to see that Juliet only wears shorts under them. *In the Japanese version, the Sexy Rider Suit and Sexy Seashell Bikini were exclusive to Xbox 360, while the Striped Bikini and Japanese Maid Outfit were exclusive to Playstation 3. *The Pre-Order DLC outfits are actually on the disc, but can only be accessed if the player has the DLC codes, or figures out a way to hack the game. *Even though Juliet says "Welcome to my bedroom" when the player goes to the costume selection menu, it is very obvious that she is in her bathroom, because a sink, toilet, and bathtub can be seen in the background. Category:Juliet Starling